


Bed Buddies

by cecilia095



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Roommates, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilia095/pseuds/cecilia095
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they sleep in the same bed, they just sleep, that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of these two is making me swoon all of a sudden, so I'm just going to keep writing Quinn/Rachel fic until I've got nothing left. Enjoy.

The first time they sleep in the same bed, they just sleep,  _that's it._

Quinn and Rachel and Santana moved into this new place in July, and it's cheaper than some of the other apartments in the Upper West Side are, but they're still just barely making the rent between the three of them and more nights than not, they cry into Domino's Pizza boxes about how they should've just, "Stayed our asses in Ohio".

The air conditioner in Rachel's room is making funny noises, and instead of trying to, you know,  _fix it_ , she slips on a robe over her shorts and her bra and tiptoes across the hall.

"Quinn?" She peeks her head into Quinn's room and says, "Quinn?" again when there's no answer. "Are you decent?"

Quinn's the only one of the three of them who's had any overnight guests since moving in. Rachel's still hung up on someone she dated when she was still a kid, and Santana's too much of a bitch to let any of the girls she hooks up with sleep at the apartment. 

There's a laugh, and then Quinn comes to the door. She's slipping on a t-shirt. "Now I am. Oh. Wait. Nobody's over, Rachel."

"That's the first time this week," she says, impressed, and then she asks, "Can I make a bed on the floor? My air conditioner's making weird noises and I don't have the energy to fix it right now."

"More like, 'It gives me an excuse to call Finn in the morning and tell him something's broken, so I'll wait'," Quinn teases. (It's true. Last week, the stove wouldn't turn on, and Rachel, instead of asking the two other people she lives with to check it out, she called  _Finn_ , who was like: "I basically just use a microwave. Sorry, Rach.").

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Can I?"

Quinn nods. "Well, you don't have to sleep on the  _floor_ ," she says. "My bed's big enough."

Rachel wrinkles her nose. "Have you changed the sheets?" she asks, and Quinn is taken aback. "I mean, all of the  _overnight guests_..."

"There's always Santana's room," Quinn suggests, rubbing her lips together. 

"Fine. Fine! I'll be good." 

Quinn sighs and climbs into bed, and she's kind enough to hold up the comforter until Rachel wiggles herself under it. "If you have some crazy alarm set for like, six A.M.," she says, "don't wake me up."

Rachel laughs against her pillow and then closes her eyes, but she's not good at falling asleep in beds that aren't her own. Quinn's asleep within  _seconds_ , and Rachel swallows thickly when she realizes, probably by instinct, that Quinn's hand finds hers underneath the sheets.

—

Being in love is stupid, and telling someone you love them by showing up at their door and crying your eyes out and saying, "Please,  _please_ , you know you want to be with me" is pathetic, and when she gets home, Rachel draws a big 'X' in fat, red Sharpie marker over the day on the calendar. 

"Qué pasa, Berry-O?" asks Santana, and Rachel had no idea she was even sitting there. It must be past midnight and there Santana is, sitting in the kitchen with a big bowl of Frosted Flakes and a smirk on her face and just an oversized t-shirt on. 

" _Love_ ," Rachel says with a little extra bitterness, "is  _dumb_."

"You don't think I know that?" Santana laughs and flings her spoon up, and a little bit of her Frosted Flakes get on the kitchen table. Rachel will clean it up tomorrow, because Quinn and Santana won't. "What happened? Wait, lemme guess. Hudson rejected you for the... fifth time this year?"

" _Fourth_. And yes. Maybe. I don't want to talk about it. Is Quinn home?"

Santana wrinkles her nose. "She should be. Why, am I not good enough to talk to about this shit? The Rachel-Finn Saga is my favorite thing to goss about."

Rachel shakes her head and wordlessly walks down the hall, toeing her shoes off in front of Quinn's door before she knocks because she knows Quinn hates shoes on her carpet.

Quinn opens her bedroom door before Rachel can even knock. "O-Oh. Hey, Rachel."

Rachel does a tiny wave, and her lip quivers. "Hi."

"Oh God." Quinn can see the lip. "You're about to cry, aren't you?" (Living with your friends when you're all twenty-something goes like this: 1. You know each other's grocery lists like the back of your hand., 2.  _Don't_ record over their shows on the DVR, OR ELSE., 3. You know all of their cries - the sad ones and the happy ones and the I-just-got-my-period ones. This is a number three.).

Rachel lets her entire body crash into Quinn, and Quinn's prepared for it because she catches her. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Did Santana record over  _Dance Moms_ again?"

Rachel pulls her head off of Quinn's shoulder and sniffles. "I wish. I'd only be upset about that for a day." She bites down on her lip, and Quinn tells her to come sit on the bed. She does.

"Does this have to do with Finn?" Quinn asks after a minute, and Rachel just nods. "I know you don't want to hear it, because I know seventeen-year-old Quinn Fabray thought she was going to marry Noah Puckerman and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, but sometimes we're just... We're not meant to end up with these people."

Finn's not 'these people', Finn's... Well, he might be  _these people_ , because he wouldn't take her I'm Sorry Cookies and he wouldn't say 'I love you' back, and --

"I don't want to be alone. Can I sleep in here tonight?" Rachel asks, and Quinn doesn't answer her, just kind of taps her fingers on her thigh. "Is that a yes?"

"I'm kind of having somebody over tonight," Quinn says, and she sounds sorry, she does. "We can eat our weight in Vanilla Swiss Almond ice cream tomorrow, okay? You, me,  _American Idol_ , no guys."

Rachel nods, her tongue between her teeth, and then she just wordlessly leans into Quinn. Quinn hugs her back and says, "He's a dick, you know that, right?"

"I think all of them are," Rachel says, and Quinn levels a hand at her. "Goodnight, Quinn."

—

Quinn starts seeing this girl she met at a bar and Rachel widens her eyes and says, "Wait, for real?" and Santana shakes her head and says, "Stop copying me, Fabray. You like dick."

"I like vagina too," Quinn says - and bluntly. Rachel almost spits out her toast. "There can be more than one Lady Lover in our apartment, Santana."

"Yeah, there can be; the girls I bring home," Santana says with a snicker. "I know what this is. It's a delayed College Lesbian Phase. You'll get over it in a few weeks."

Quinn shrugs and puts the milk back in the fridge, turning around to Rachel and Santana after she shuts the door. "I don't know. It's all starting to make sense. Like, guys were  _whatever_ , but maybe there was always something missing."

Rachel can't believe what she's hearing, because for monthsandmonthsandmonths, their roomie was posted up in her bedroom with more dudes than Rachel and Santana could keep track of - they tried. 

Santana runs a hand through her hair and breathes out and says, "Again: Get your own thing, Fabray. Why can't you be like, The Roommate Who Vlogs, or something?"

"A vlog is what... video taping yourself?" Santana nods in confirmation. "Well, I could always  _vl_ _og_ me eating my girl ou -"

Rachel and Santana both pretend to gag. 

"You know Fabray is faking it, right?" Santana asks Rachel when Quinn leaves the kitchen.

"I don't know," Rachel says, and she half-remembers the conversation she and Quinn had a few weeks back on that day with the red 'X'; the day when Finn rejected her and Rachel silently vowed that another man would never break her heart ever again. "Quinn  _could_ like girls."

Santana rolls her eyes at Rachel. "Quinn  _could also_ be a serial killer. I'm still trying to work out theories."

—

One night Santana's out with Brittany, because she's in town and Santana doesn't get over things as much as she likes to  _think_ she gets over things, and it's just Quinn and Rachel back at the apartment.

"Are you really a lesbian now, Quinn?" Rachel asks, and she doesn't mean to cringe when she does, but she cringes, and Quinn lifts an eyebrow at her and doesn't answer the question. "I mean, because if you are, that's - I wish you could teach me how to become one. I hate men."

"Ha. ' _Become one_ '. Rachel,  _you_ , my friend, are always going to like dick. End of story."

"Not true! I don't even like putting it in my mouth that much," she says.

Quinn winces. "You know what, Finn  _did_ complain to Puck about that a lot."

"See? I could totally be a lesbian."

—

Rachel doesn't tell anyone, not even Santana, but one night she's touching herself and Quinn's face just  _appears_ and she almost screams but she almost moans, too.

—

Quinn breaks up with that girl she's been seeing from the bar, and she doesn't even cry about it for a second. On the Handling Breakups Like a Functioning Human Being Scale, it goes: Rachel: 0. Quinn: 1. She's just so  _cool_ about it.

"I don't know how you get over people so quickly," Rachel says, and then she reminds Quinn about the hundred-dollar bouquet she had personally delivered to Finn's apartment the third time he broke up with her. 

Quinn shrugs and bites into her slice of pizza. "I don't think..." Her mouth is full, and she swallows. "I don't think I've met my soulmate yet, and that's okay, but I know it's a 'she' now."

Santana chomps into her crust and just glares at Quinn. "Ay dios mio."

—

Rachel starts dating this guy from the school she gives voice lessons at, and it's good at first, because he helps her forget about what dating Finn felt like and he listens to her when she rambles on about that off-off-Broadway show she saw last week, but they get to third base and Rachel remembers what Quinn said about meeting her soulmate.

"You're not mine," she tells him, and he's in-between her legs, peppering kisses on the inside of her thigh.

He wipes at his mouth. "Excuse me?"

"My soulmate," she says, and she sits up now, closing the space between her legs. He looks disappointed, or utterly like,  _pissed_ (or both).

"Oh God, are you - You're not gay, are you?" he asks, and he looks horrified at the idea, and so does Rachel, because  _what_? "I'm sorry, it's just, every girl I go on a date with nowadays, they just - They'd all rather date each other."

She doesn't answer him.

—

The second time they sleep in the same bed, they don't sleep.

Santana's out with Brittany again, and Quinn's willing to bet that's a thing, that Santana caved even though Brittany ate her heart and then spit it out  _all over the place_. 

It starts with a bottle of wine, because it's Saturday and guys  _suck_ and -- "Well, so do girls", Quinn says. (She got dumped after three days. The girl 'wasn't feeling it' because apparently Quinn isn't a 'convincing enough lesbian'. Santana laughed and agreed.)

Rachel has one glass too many and Quinn has to stumble with her to her bedroom, and then Rachel turns to her and goes, "I don't like being alone, remember? And I'm sad.", and then Quinn says, " _Fine_ , you can sleep in my room, but stop hogging the blanket."

Rachel does, she hogs the blanket, and Quinn wakes her up with a nudge at one-thirty in the morning and says, "Ugh, I'm freezing,  _share_."

Rachel sits up and rubs at her eyes, and for a second there she almost forgets she's sleeping next to Quinn, not in her own bed.

"Look, Rachel, I just -" Quinn sits up too, and she's biting the inside of her cheek. She had almost as much wine as Rachel did. "I'm sorry I said you couldn't be a lesbian. You can totally be a lesbian if you want to."

Rachel says, "Thanks", and then she wiggles her body in closer to Quinn's. "Look, I'm sharing," she says.

"More like throwing yourself on top of me," says Quinn. "If you wanted to experiment, Rachel, you could've just said so."

Rachel's wide-awake now, her brows raised. "Wait,  _what_?"

Quinn says nothing, just licks her lips and turns her body so that she's facing Rachel completely.

"Quinn, what are you doing?"

"Helping you figure yourself out, Berry," she says, and Rachel won't tell her how annoying it is when Quinn and Santana call her 'Berry' like they're all back in high school. "Now kiss me."

Rachel blinks rapidly and says, "What?", and then Quinn repeats herself. "You heard me," she says. "Kiss me, Rachel."

And Rachel does, because no one's ever said no to Quinn Fabray, and she kind of doesn't want to say no to Quinn Fabray.

Their lips touch, and at first it's innocent, it's just a  _kiss_. But then, Quinn leans in a little further and she starts to suck on Rachel's top lip, and God, Rachel's kissed enough people to just about fill up two hands, but this is different. They kiss for a few more seconds until Quinn pulls away. Rachel can feel Quinn's breath on hers, and she's a little drunk still, but she's almost positive those are Quinn's hands in her lap.

"Umm." Rachel doesn't know what to say.

Neither does Quinn. She just laughs and says, "...Well that happened."

"Look, I should just - I'm gonna go sleep in my bed," Rachel says, but only because she's trying to avoid the inevitable. If she stays any longer, she might start to see what everyone else who falls Obsessively In Love with Quinn Fabray sees, and that can't happen, mostly because she doesn't like girls anyway.

Quinn tugs Rachel by the wrist when she stands up and says, "Wait. You don't have to."

Rachel clears her throat and sits back down. (The whole 'no one's ever said no to Quinn Fabray' thing, remember?) "Quinn," she says after a few seconds.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know for sure, but I  _might_ like girls too," Rachel says, and she's sure to sound shy about it.

"You're welcome," Quinn says with a smirk.

—

They make out two days later and use the excuse that they have no one else to do it with. 

Quinn's hand gropes Rachel's ass when they kiss, and Rachel doesn't hate it in the slightest.

"Whoa," says Santana, and  _shit_ , she just dropped a grocery bag full of Rachel's fancy pressed juice all over the living room floor. "Are you two  _macking_?"

Rachel jumps off of Quinn and suddenly, so quickly pretends to be so interested in the  _Lifetime_ movie that's playing on TV. "What? No!"

"Liar. I've always known Quinn was curious about what Berry was hiding under those hideous polka-dot skirts. Is  _everyone_ in this apartment lesbian-ing?"

—

A guy she went to school with finds her on Facebook and tries to ask her out. He's hot, and talented, and he's a  _baritone_ , which used to be sexy to her.

She might regret this, but she types back: Can't. I'm a lesbian., and he says: Whoa. Okay. Sorry to bother.

—

They all watch this rom-com that Santana picks out, and when Quinn and Rachel make fun of her for how sappy it is, she just says, "Okay, I'm kind of in love with Brittany again, and you motherfuckers can't say anything about it because I walked in on you two getting frisky on our couch."

—

"Hey, Santana?"

Santana puffs her cheeks out and then dips her spoon back into her cereal bowl. "What, Berry?"

"How do you go down on a girl?"

"Oh my God, not you  _too_. Don't tell me this is about Fabray."

Rachel bites down on her lip. "No, it's about  _girls_. In general."

"But you made out with Fabray," Santana says pointedly. "I saw, and I freaked the fuck out, and all of your fancy ass juices broke."

"She was helping me experiment," says Rachel. "That's it."

"For _now_ , until the two of you realize you want more, and then it'll be up to me to bang on your bedroom door at 2 A.M. and tell you to keep it the fuck down, because Fabray is a screamer."

Rachel wants to shudder at that, but she just looks down at her half-eaten plate of waffles and gulps. 

—

The third time they sleep in the same bed, they  _go there_ \-- they go all the way. Rachel's body is shaking and sweating underneath Quinn's, and  _God_ , no one's ever licked her clit the way Quinn just licked her clit in her entire _life_. Guys don't know how to do that, Rachel's convinced. Their hands are in each others' hair, and if life were a romantic movie, this would be the part where the protagonist has a realization. 

Rachel's so tired, and she can't possibly go again, but it's  _Quinn_ and her fingers are roaming by Rachel's inner thigh. "C'mon," she breathes out, and then she sucks at Rachel's skin. Before Rachel can say anything, Quinn's got a finger inside of her, and then two, and then she's screaming Quinn's name so loudly that Santana hits the wall. 

"YOU TWO ARE  _GROSS_."

Quinn laughs, and she buries her face into Rachel's shoulder. "I like pissing her off," she says.

Rachel moans underneath her. "I like  _this_."

"You know what? Me too."

—

Quinn tells Rachel she wants more; just barges into her bedroom, locks the door behind the two of them, says, "I know you do, too."

Rachel backs up against her dresser and laughs, her cheeks bright red. "Wait, did I say something, or..."

"You didn't have to," says Quinn, and she's so confident, and  _damn her_ for that. "Rachel, you don't have to call me your girlfriend."

"But if -  _if_ \- I wanted to?"

"Well then, I can't wait to see Santana's reaction."

 


End file.
